


A less than pleasant day

by OhGodItsAPerson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodItsAPerson/pseuds/OhGodItsAPerson
Summary: Papyrus sulks in his room and reflects on the day, Doomfanger attempts to comfort him as best a cat can.





	A less than pleasant day

Papyrus sighed heavily as he slowly closed his bedroom door behind him, a tired scowl still set on his face. Of course today had to end badly, he shouldn't have let his guard down just because everything was going to plan, going nicely. He really should have expected something like this to happen because of a incompetent, manipulative, monster hating human.

He doesn't even know why he tries to be 'nice'. He tried to speak calmly to them as they rang up his items, he ignore the snide remarks they gave, the looks they shot at him. But he wasn't just going to stand by and let them blatantly overcharge him. When he pointed out that they had incorrectly amounted the price of the items they refused to listen and kept insisting that he was the one who was incorrect, and the he was just a monster who didn't understand human currency, and when he kept insisting that no it was rung up incorrectly they said that he was harrasing them and that if he didn't like the price of the items or couldn't pay for them he would have to leave.

Maybe he should have just left, he knows that, but he couldn't just let them get away with it. He asked them to get their manager so he could report their incompetence and manager agreed with them. While Papyrus is many things including great and terrible he is not some lowly thief that would try to scam some stupid clothing store to lower their prices. So, he may have yelled, a lot, and gotten escorted out. But that doesn't mean he was in the wrong.

Of course no one would believed the angry skeleton with an intimadating aura and not the 'poor', 'terrified' human clerk who was 'suddenly assulted' by a 'violent' and 'aggressive' monster.

Tch, not even his counterparts or their brothers would believe him. He slids down onto the carpeted floor. He would think that they would at least have some faith in him, but no. Instead he was just meet with disappointed looks and a lecture once they had gotten home, which of course quickly spiralled into an argument that resulted in multiple slamming doors. He sighed again bringing his knees to his chest. 

He didn't ask to be portrayed as the bad guy, but it's not like he can change their opinions of him, what does he care what they think. He cluched his hands tightly, his vision blurry. They don't know him, they don't know what it's like to not be able to trust anyone, what it's like to only be able to rely on yourself and your ability to seem like you're the strongest and that everyone else is below you. He breathed in shakily but it caught in his throat. To be scared of dieing but if you're scared youre weak and are destined to die.

Doomfanger meowed and merped as he rubbed his head and body against Papyruses leg purring. He unfurled himself and blinked, oh. He wiped away the tears from his face trying to get rid of any evidence of his brief moment. Doomy meowed and leaped into his now accessible lap and continued to rub and meow against him in his quest for pets. He chuckled quietly as a small smirk graced his face.

"What do you think your doing you insufferable feline? Trying to take advantage of my time of weakness are you?" He starts petting him, getting a happy merow in return. "I suppose I'll allow it, you win this time but don't expect me to bend to your every will."

Doomfanger yawns and kneads his jeans before curling up on his lap. He huffs out a amused noise and smiles. " Insufferable cat."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya and thanks for reading my thing-! So, this is my first fic and since I don't really write often, (or at all really) I don't really know what I'm doing? Any feedback or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
